Batman Ramblings
by Knightrunner
Summary: I get bored and ramble sometimes. Most of the time its ff so here's all the Batman ramblings I've done.
1. Don't Forget Me

**Author's note: Batman ramblings! Lynn is just someone I made up off the top of my head. I was really bored so I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman…or Joker or Scarecrow.**

"Lynn come back! Please! I'm sorry!" He pleaded. The bronze haired girl looked back at him, taking her last glance at his green hair and painted on smile. "Forget it Joker." She said, turning away from him as she continued on.

"He's not worth it." Lynn told herself as she walked through Gotham. It was a beautiful night but in Lynn's eyes nothing was beautiful. "What were you thinking Lynn? He was the only one who kept you safe on the streets! Without him your in just as much danger as anyone else!" She paused her rant for a moment. Was she really that defenseless? She knew MMA, she can handle a gun. "No. He wasn't the only one who can protect me. I can protect myself." She said with confidence.

Glancing around she noticed people were staring at her. Only then did she realize she had been talking aloud. She sighed "I'm going insane." She said pitifully.

Behind her a voice said "No you aren't. The insane don't know they're insane." She turned to see Dr. Jonathan Crane. They had met a few times so Lynn stopped walking and replied. "Tell that to Joker."

He raised an eyebrow. "Finally got rid of him?" He asked curiously. Lynn simply nodded, earning a sly smile from Crane. "What are you going to do now?

Lynn shrugged lazily. "I don't know. Why do you care?"

He shrugged, hiding his interest. They had only met a few times but in types few times he'd taken interest in her. "I was simply curious. That's all." He responded calmly.

Lynn twisted a strand of hairs around her finger, almost looking nervous. "So..." Lynn said, drawing out the o to fill the awkward silence that had descended.

Crane glanced at his watch. He had time before he was needed at the asylum. "Well of you've got time, how about we go get a drink? I know a really nice club."

Lynn debated it a moment then said "I think I'll accept that offer."

Crane nodded and smiled. "Come on then." He said, leading her off.

A few minutes later they arrived at a bar. It was rather empty, quite unexpected given the time. A few people were playing pool, fewer in the booths and at the bar. Crane lead her to the bar where they sat down.

They told the bartender what they wanted, Crane saying to put it on his tab. Lynn smiled at him as she took a drink. "Why'd you pay for my drink?" She asked, trying to start a conversation.

Crane shrugged. "Just being nice."

Lynn nodded "In other words you think that since I'm done with Joker I'm broke?"

Crane shook his head. "No, sorry if I seemed like that's what it looked like." He said, almost panicking.

Lynn chuckled and took a drink. She lowered the glass and said "Sounds like someone's been in the office to long."

Crane sighed and took a drink. "No doubt about that. I can't slack though, to much work to be done."

Lynn looked around the room. For a few minutes they just sat there drinking in silence. It's been a calm day for Lynn over all. The biggest thing was leaving Joker. She'd been slowly pulling away from him for weeks. Only today did he really notice. He'd been to busy with his work to notice. Now he'd lost her and she was over him, and checking out someone else.

"So you work in Arkham right?" Lynn asked curiously.

Crane nodded. "Yes. I must ask, since you were with Joker you would know where his hideout is right?"

I looked at him and said "Yea. It's back near where we started talking. It's the nearest warehouse."

Crane smiled "Thanks. That'll help get him back in Arkham."

Again a moment of silence fell between them. Lynn could feel the alcohol getting to her. She's always gotten drunk easily and should have thought that through when she accepted Crane's offer to come. She chuckled to herself and ordered another drink.

Crane looked over at her, curious about her laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Lynn smiled at him and said "Oh nothing. Just that I get drunk easily."

Crane took a drink. "So, I'm assuming that you're drunk already?"

Lynn nodded and leaned slightly towards Crane. "Are you drunk yet?" She asked with a smile.

Crane chuckled. "A little bit. Why?"

Lynn just smiled and leaned closer to him. "I was just wondering if you would remember this."

He loomed at her, confusion clear in his visage. She giggled as she leaned in to kiss Crane. He was caught off guard but didn't move away. He just sat there frozen in the moment.

Lynn broke away from him and giggled again. He just stared at her a minute before he straightened his back and took a drink. He set the drink down and said "Well then. I certainly won't be forgetting you."

Lynn giggled and said. "Good." She pulled out a pen and grabbed Crane's hand. She started writing down a series of numbers as she said. "There's my cell number, call me sometime."

Crane nodded. "I will." He said with a smile. Lynn smiled again as she stood up. She lost her balance and nearly fell when Crane stood up and caught her. She giggled and said "I better go home now." Crane nodded, letting go of her. "See you around." Lynn nodded and walked off, turning to give him one last wave. He smiled at her as she walked out. When she was gone Crane turned to the counter and finished his drink before heading to work. /This should be a fun day at work. Drunk and around a bunch of loonies!/


	2. Crush

**Author's note: I have no clue what I was thinking. Just randomly thought that during high school some girl should have a crush on Jonathan and her friend (Who's ironically Harley Quinn) makes her talk to him.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wanna say I own Batman I can't.**

"So lemme get dis strait. Y' want me ta go talk ta /'im/?" The 13 year old asked her friend, her New Orleans accent showing. The 14 year old blonde nodded. "Yep. You chose dare now go. Who knows, ya'll both skipped a grade so ya might have somethin' in common." She said in a thick Brooklyn accent. The younger girl sighed, looking over at the boy. He had black hair and pale skin. His ice blue eyes were visible behind his black rimmed glasses.

The younger girl hesitated, looking at him. He was a bit of a dork, in fact most of the school made fun of him. But this young girl has a crush on him. Both her and the boy are in the same place, a year younger than the rest of their class. The girl sighed as she looked at her friend with pleading eyes. Asking her to take back the dare.

The older girl made a shooing motion with her hands as she mouthed the words "Go on Abby. You'll be fine." Abby sighed and looked back at the boy. He had looked up from his school book, his cold blue eyes boring into Abby's dull blue ones. Abby smiled faintly, incredibly nervous as she stood in front of him. "Hi Jonathan." She said timidly.

The boy sighed inwardly and nodded a greeting. /Well he's not much of a talker is he?/ Abby thought to herself.

She looked around and saw a chair. She pulled it over and sat down. "So uh, how ya doin'?" She asked nervously, her accent fading as she tries to sound smart.

Jonathan's eyes looked strait into her's. She could feel his piercing gaze as she looked around the room, too nervous to look him in the eye. He seemed to be studying her, as if trying to figure out why she was talking to him. "I'm fine." He said plainly.

Abby looked back at her friend, her eyes saying that this was getting no where. The older girl nodded and motioned for her to come back. Abby gave Jonathan another nervous smile before getting up and walking back to her friend. "Never make me do that again Harley!" She growled at her friend. Harley laughed "Aww but it was so cute watching you talk to your future boyfriend." Abby glared at her as she opened her locker. "Whatever you say Harley."


	3. Fear Toxin

**Author's Note: This is about two of my OCs Ranger and Harmony. I originally wasn't gonna post it but I figured why not. It's horror and that's not what I'm good at but I'll only get better if I post stuff and get tips from others. so please review?**

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

Ranger looked out the window of an old house at a corn field. The house was what his father, Jonathan Crane, had grown up in. Although no one was living there Jonathan made sure to keep the house in running order. It was a great place to engineer new toxins. No one could say Ranger was trespassing, since the house was in his father's name. The field outside belonged to the old couple next door, if next door meant a mile or two down the road.

He turned away from the window and looked over the room. There were tables lining two walls. The wall with the door to the room had a closet just to the right of the door. The doors were closed, with a lock on them. He smirked slightly, thinking about what, or rather who was in it the closet. Covering the rest of that wall was boxes full of toxins and chemicals. The only clear wall was the one he had his back to. He flicked his eyes to the door as it opened. "Dad, did you find a good place?"

The man who'd just walked in adjusted his glasses and looked at Ranger with crystal blue eyes. "Indeed. By the old man's scarecrow."

Ranger chuckled "Oh the irony in that." he walked to the nearest table on his right and picked up a gas mask. "Lets have some fun shall we?"

Crane nodded and walked over to the closet. "Make sure she doesn't see that." he commented, gesturing to the gas mask.

Ranger shrugged "She'll be blindfolded until I want her to see."

Crane made no comment as he unlocked the closet door. He knelt in front of a girl, around Ranger's age. "Harmony, wakey wakey." he cringed slightly when she came to and a faint drumming entered his mind. "I always forget about the telepathy." he commented idly. A moment later the girl realized she was blindfolded and scampered to the back of the closet, the drumming becoming louder.

Ranger coughed slightly and spoke, "Harmony calm down! If you-" he paused to cough again "struggle he'll hurt you!" he exclaimed, putting an edge of fear on his voice.

The girl, Harmony whimpered, a few tears falling down her face. "R-R-Ranger?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me Harmony." he said, coughing again.

"W-w-why are you coughing?" she asked, still trying to go deeper into the closet.

"I tried to resist, got a pretty solid hit to the chest."

Harmony hesitated then slowly crawled out of the closet. "Who-who's got us?" she asked.

Crane grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He played with her dirty blonde and red hair, "I'm insulted Harmony, after all the time we spent together in Arkham you don't remember me?" he said, poking at her blindfold.

Harmony shrieked, the drumming again becoming louder. "Ranger! Ranger it's your dad!" she screamed, trying to pull away.

"Harmony! You have to calm down! The drums are getting too loud!" he nearly yelled, adding pain to his voice.

"B-b-b-but he's gonna-he's gonna use his fear toxin on us! she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Harmony please! If you keep freaking out the Scarecrow is already winning!" he begged.

Harmony nodded and tried to wipe the tears but found her hands were tied together. Slowly the drums faded. They weren't gone but Harmony had quieted enough that Ranger and Crane could hear themselves think. Crane shoved her out the door and gestured for Ranger to follow. "Where-where are we going?" Harmony asked.

Crane said nothing as he pushed her out of the house. On the way out Ranger grabbed an aerosol can and shoved it in his pocket. He followed his father through the rows of corn. He looked up at the sky. It was dark and cloudy. The sun had set hours ago. When they reached the scarecrow in the middle of the field Crane shoved Harmony to the ground. He then dropped an aerosol can on the ground that let out smoke. Harmony started panicking from that alone. Crane walked past Ranger "Have fun." he said, his voice lowered as he walked away.

Ranger smiled and looked at Harmony. He knelt in front of her and took the rope off her wrists. "Shhh. Calm down Harmony. It's just smoke." he said calmly.

As soon as her arms were free she wrapped them around Ranger in a hug. "Can we go?"

Ranger gently pushed her off him. He pulled the blindfold off her eyes "Well, you'll have to find a way out first." he said, a cruel smirk on his lips.

She looked at him, panic filling her eyes. "Wh-what do you mean _I'll_ have to find a way out?"

Ranger held up the gas mask "Because Harmony, I know the way out." he pulled the mask on and stood up.

Harmony crawled backwards, trying to get away. "R-Ranger...you're-why?"

Ranger chuckled and pulled the aerosol can out of his pocket "Why? Hmm lets see. He's my father, your father hates me and all you ever do is drag me down." he said, his voice becoming harsher and harsher as he spoke.

Harmony started crying again "Ranger please don't do this." She begged.

"Give me a reason not to." He said, flipping the can in his hand.

"I need you." she begged.

He chuckled slightly "Then you'll forgive me for this." he said, releasing the toxin from the can.

Harmony coughed as the toxin entered her lungs. Her vision grew blurry. She tried to look at Ranger but the toxin was distorting the gas mask. She was scared of gas masks normally, the toxin made it worse. She tried to get up to run but she was quickly tripped and fell to the ground. The sky looked pitch black to her and the rows of corn seemed to go on forever. panicking she looked in every direction but all she could see was corn, Ranger, the scarecrow and darkness.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she crawled away from Ranger. He followed at a slow pace, curious about how she would react to the new toxin. A few minutes passed and Harmony managed to get to her feet and run. He laughed and chased after her, the thrill of a chase running through his veins. Harmony knocked down corn stalks as she ran. trying to get away from Ranger. She tried taking sudden turns to escape but he always followed.

Somehow Harmony found a bridge over the corn. Ranger had looked at the field before hand and knew if she found it she'd hide on it. With the toxin in her system Ranger knew she wouldn't be aware of being more vulnerable. She scampered up the steps and looked everywhere, trying to locate Ranger. When she couldn't locate him she sat down, tears streaking down her cheeks. Ranger took off the mask and set it on the stairs. He stopped halfway and spoke up "Harmony," he held his hands in the air. "I'm not going to hurt you." he waiter for her to nod before approaching. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"The toxin is wearing off." she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "The dark won't end and the corn won't either."

Ranger nodded "What about the gas mask? What did it look like?"

"It-it was distorted b-but still a gas mask."

Ranger nodded again, mentally taking note of everything Harmony said. "The scarecrow?"

She curled into a ball "I-I don't-I don't remember."

Ranger crouched in front of her "Harmony I need to know what the scarecrow looked like."

"Go-go look yourself."

Ranger shook his head "I can't do that Harmony. I'd have to use the toxin on myself."

Harmony shook her head, tears again falling from her eyes. "It was horrifying. Worse than the mask or the corn or the darkness."

Ranger nodded and stood "Thank you for your help Harmony. If you can find your way out you're free to leave." he said, walking off the bridge. He left Harmony there, the toxin still in her system.


	4. After the Toxin

Ranger sighed and looked to the side. Harmony was curled up in a ball sleeping. She would occasionally twitch or whimper, still being affected by the toxin. It had taken a while to get her calmed down and inside, longer to get her to sleep. But after nearly an hour of giving her empty promises of never using her as a test subject again Ranger got her to relax and go to sleep. His father walked into the room, carrying his scarecrow mask in hand. "So once you get that toxin made what are you doing with it?" he asked, curious as to his son's intentions.

Ranger stood up and walked over to the table where his toxin notes were sitting. He looked over them as he answered his father. "I want to mix it with the Titan virus. I'm sure Joker might be interested in that. Lunatic monsters are certainly chaotic."

Crane raised an eyebrow at his son's idea. "Since when did you start working for Joker?"

He chuckled, looking away from his notes to meet his father's gaze. "I didn't. Admittedly however the chaos he causes creates is perfect for testing new toxins. If he's going to run the show then I at least want a good position."

Crane shook his head and walked over to look at Ranger's notes. He 'hmm'ed as he studied them. "What will you do with the girl if this works. Surely you won't use her as an experiment for this."

Ranger clicked his tongue and looked over at Harmony. "No, she's too precious for something this brutal. Maybe once it's finished I'll give it to her. The horror she'd exhibit would be beautiful. Seeing herself as a monster, it might just break her."

Looking up from Ranger's note Crane chuckled. "She's already broken. You'll just smash her to pieces and not even you will be able to put her together again."

He laughed slightly and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Harmony. He gently brushed the blonde and red hair away from Harmony's face. "I can always put her together again. She's too attached to me to let me go, no matter what I do to her. A fool is what I'd call her, naive and childish. Hoping I'll change and she'll get her playmate back."

"What are her fears?" Crane asked.

Ranger scoffed and pulled his hand away from her. "Shorter answer is what isn't she scared of. She's scared of losing me, dark places, being tricked, clowns, scarecrows, gas masks, action movies, spider webs, even plants will freak her out if she touches one unexpectedly."

"What about you Ranger? What do you fear?" Crane asked, slightly turning into a therapist.

Ranger debated the question for a minute or two. As a child he had been scared of normal childish things, the monster under his bed and a burned out light bulb. In school he feared being bullied for not having parents. By the time he reached middle school he was reading up on fears, trying to learn how to overcome them. Now that he's nineteen he had over come all childish fears a long time ago. "I suppose if there was anything it would be that I'm stuck with Harmony my whole life, yet I also can't imagine her not being there. I don't really have much fear anymore."

"How much did you fear as a child?" he asked, leaning against the table.

Ranger shrugged "As much as any other kid, but unlike other kids I actually fought to get past my fears. I didn't run to an adult for help."

"Just what were these fears?"

"The monster under my bed, the light flickering when the bulb burned out, a clock ticking in the night often sounded like a heartbeat, the older kids in school who would bully orphans, the thought of not being able to calm Harmony down during one of her episodes. There were so many things I feared, now I'm not worried about any of it." Ranger said, casually listing off memories from his childhood.

Before his father could ask another question Harmony started waking up. Crane silently left the room, knowing she'd freak out again if she saw him. Ranger turned to look at her, waiting to see what she did or asked. "W-why? Why do you do that to me?" she asked.

Ranger sat back a little, not having expected that. "Oh Harmony, you know I'm just doing it to help you overcome your fears."

She glared at him, her yellow eye staring straight into his blue eyes. "No you're not. You just want a test subject for your toxins. You're worse than your dad." she said, her voice coming out shaky despite her steady gaze.

"Worse than my dad," he paraphrased. Clicking his tongue at Harmony he stood up and walked over to a window. "Harmony darling, if I was worse than my dad I would have left you in that corn field. I wouldn't have bothered to go out in the cold and the dark to search for a crazed girl like yourself." he turned towards her again, eyes turning to ice. "Don't misunderstand Harmony, I'd be nothing without you, but I don't share your feelings."

"Crazed girl like myself?" she questioned, nearly tearing up at his harsh words. "Ranger please I'm not crazy!" she nearly begged.

Ranger raised both eyebrows at this. "Not crazy? Harmony your father is a psychopath and your mother was foolish enough to have a child with him. It's simple genetics that you're going to be crazy."

Harmony furrowed her eyebrows, lowering her gaze to the couch's armrest. "What about you? You have to be just as crazy."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not actually. My father isn't insane, he's a genius. My mother, oh well you know Claudia well enough to know she's not insane."

"Claudia...she helped at the orphanage we grew up in." Harmony mumbled. Slowly she looked up at Ranger. "She's your mother?" Ranger simply nodded, moving to sit on the arm rest. "Was my mother there?"

Ranger nodded again. "Rachel, the woman in charge. She was your mother. You grew up with her from the time you were nine but she never told you she's your mother. Tell me Harmony, how does that make you feel?"

Harmony pulled her legs closer to her chest. "Unloved. Scared that I'll never be loved. Alone. Lied to."

Ranger shifted off the armrest to sit on his knees in front of Harmony. "Yes and?"

For a moment she looked like she was going to respond but instead she looked at Ranger. "You don't care. Not about me. You just care about your stupid research." she said before trying to run out of the room.

Before she could reach the door Ranger was behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Shhhh, that's not true. I do care about you a lot. You're a very precious...person to me." he whispered into her ear. "C'mon Harmony, you need to rest. I'm sure the toxin is still in your blood and messing with your head. Even if you ran away from me you wouldn't get very far. You'd see something scary and come scurrying back."

She sighed, clenching her hands into fists and letting Ranger win. He was right, she would get scared and come back. Running was pointless. "Is there anywhere besides that couch to sleep?"

Ranger nodded, leading her across the hall to a bedroom. "My room is always open to you. Sleep well my precious Harmony." he said softly before leaving the room. He sighed as he walked downstairs. That had been the first reasonable conversation with Harmony in months. To be fair she did seem to be getting more stable, however it would still be a long time before she could be considered normal.


	5. A Little Birdy

**Author's note: I was very surprised when I had a review by the time i woke up after posting that last bit so here's another bit. now to work on something else for this collection of drabbles. Y'all remember chapters one and two right? well those two are connected. Soon you'll see how so.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada, believe me I wish i owned Scarecrow**

"I heard there's a second Scarecrow runnin' around Gotham." A man said.

"No way. Joker ain't heard 'bout that has he?" a second man responded.

"I don't know man. You think it's true?" the first man asked.

"How should I know?" the second guy asked.

"It's only one Scarecrow. The other is a copy cat." A third voice said.

"And how d'ya know that?" the first guy asked.

"I was in Arkham when Scarecrow got out. The second Scarecrow is some kid named Ranger." the third explained.

"You don't think he's related to the real Scarecrow do you?" the second asked.

"Nah, no way could that coward talk to a woman, much less get far enough to have a kid." the first said.

"I don't know man, the kid looked a lot like Scarecrow." the third said.

"You really think the Scarecrow had a kid?" the first guy asked.

"I ain't sayin' anything. I'm just sayin' it could be his kid." the third guy replied.

"Eh, whatever. We best get outta here anyways. Joker wants up out at the docks." the second said.

A chair moving could be heard, soon followed by two other chairs doing the same. Ranger sighed and clicked the mute button on the radio receiver. He looked over at his father, who was writing something. "Sounds like out mess at Arkham got Joker some new goons. At least that one has seen both our faces."

Crane 'hmm'ed in response. He finished writing and looked up at Ranger. "What do you suggest we do?" he asked.

Ranger debated the question, looking for the best answer. "I'm not real sure one man will make a difference. So what if he knows we're related. It's not like we're even working on the same things."

Crane nodded "Then don't worry about it. If anything they'll be scared that there's two of us."

Ranger nodded and glanced down the hallway towards his room. "I wonder how long Harmony will be asleep."

His father smirked at him. "Missing your girlfriend? You don't have to stand on ceremony she's in your room, in your bed."

Ranger rolled his eyes and slid his chair across the hardwood floor to an actual desk. "She's not my girlfriend. She's more like an accessory, one that looks nice at first but then you realize it's too small and you can't get it off."

"Floss can be used to remove a ring that's too small. Perhaps you could use rope to get rid of her." Crane suggested.

A laugh escaped Ranger's lips as he started looking over notes on the Titan compound. "But then I lose my best test subject."

"Best test subject? If your best is a mentally fragile girl like her you need some new test subjects. Even on her that last toxin you made wore off far to quickly." Crane said, reverting his attention to what he had been writing.

Ranger sighed, glancing at his father. "Perhaps you're right about her not being the best. However she's easy to control. As far as that last toxin goes you're right. It did wear off too fast. I'll need to fix that."

"If you want to mix it with Titan you'll also need to change it to a liquid compound." Crane stated.

Ranger nodded. "I'm aware of this."

* * *

><p>"Hey Johnny, Reed, Walkah, Mistah J wants ya upstairs!" Harley said over the speaker.<p>

The three guys glanced at each other before shrugging and walking upstairs. Joker had taken up office in an abandoned bank. The office he was in was fairy plain, the fancy furniture you'd expect to see having been taken, although the walls, trip and flooring were nice. He'd had a desk and chair brought in, although they seemed slightly less fancy than the general feel of the room. "What's up boss?" Johnny asked.

Joker was sitting with his feet on the desk, turned slightly to the side. He let his head fall to the side so he was looking at the three men. "Well normally I would say a little birdy whispered in my ear we got caught, however it seems you boys have been whispering to the birdy." All three of them gave him a confused look. Reed was about to ask when Joker pulled a small mic out of his drawer. "Harley found this in the break room. Traced it back to the old residence of one Doctor Crane. I want you boys to find out who planted this. When you do bring him to me!" Joker pulled his feet off the desk and stood up. "I'm sure you boys understand not to tell anyone. Wouldn't want to spook the traitor."

The three men nodded. Walker spoke up. "If you don't mind me askin' boss, you got any ideas where to start?"

Joker giggled and frolicked over to stand in front of Walker. "Oh well maybe you should go to the good doctor's place. Since that's where the mic traces to." Walker nodded, turning to leave with Reed and Johnny following him.

Once outside the office Johnny looked at the others. "So we really gonna do this?"

"You think we got a choice?" Reed asked.

"I don't know, just thought maybe he'd forget." Johnny said.

Walker sighed. "You two really are newbies. Joker says do something you do it. Don't matter if it makes sense. So for now we go track down that doctor crow or who ever it was."

"Crane. Doctor Crane." Johnny corrected.


End file.
